


Silk

by happywitch416



Series: The Tethras Hawkes [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Background Poly, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex Talk, Silly, Sort Of, based off real life, nosy interrupter of conversation, rope bondage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: Isabela returns from a voyage and meets Rose at the Hanged Man for some much-needed time to gossip and unwind. But no matter where you go, someone is bound to be listening in and sometimes those people don't keep their eavesdropping to themselves.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age), Isabela/Original Character, Isabela/Other(s)
Series: The Tethras Hawkes [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758550
Kudos: 7





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Poly Isabela is pretty much the only way I picture Isabela and its not something I have touched on in my long fics. She is definitely very married and in love with Merrill but it is an open marriage. And they are both happy. And so are Isabela's partners.

The Hanged Man was still their favorite place to meet when Isabela came into port. Rose didn't at all mind that it was always a few days after the initial arrival, begrudging Merrill time with her wife would be nonsense after all. She grinned as Isabela fell into the chair across from her, boot heels immediately swinging up to rest on the table. The admiral gave a twirl of the peacock feather hanging from her newest hat with a grin. "Songbird, how do you manage to be more lovely every time I come home?"

Rose grinned back. "It's the paperwork, keeps me young." Isabela laughed, leaning until the chair was tilted on its back legs. Rose raised her glass, clashing it into Isabela's outstretched one. "The sea air does the same for you."

Isabela's dark eyes narrowed over her glass, mischief sparkling. "Or the rowdy men and swooning women I find."

Rose wiggled in her chair, elbows thumping on the table, any trace of the ladylike and proper viscountess falling from her shoulders. "Anyone new? Or did you just visit the others?"

Isabela hummed a moment. "Visited mostly. My lovely Antivan lady was kind enough to once again host us." Isabela's smile broadened. "Astride is always happiest offending her equals while we dance in the sea air and moonlight. She is a merry widow." Rose sighed, going slightly glassy-eyed. Isabela had introduced her to Lady Astride and she more than understood why she was more than a dalliance for Isabela. "She sent gifts for Kitten, I thought she was going to break my neck she was so excited. She sent some beautiful jars of spices that Kitten can't wait to use in the kitchen."

"Ooh, if anyone can do them justice, it's Merrill. Please tell me we are invited?" Rose laughed as Isabela shook her head, smiling. 

"Only if you bring my godbabies."

"Done." Rose slapped her hand into Isabela's and they shook on it. 

Their evening passed quickly, catching each other up on the news of the world and Kirkwall. Rose shared Duncan's latest escapades that made Isabela swell with pride and not feel the least sorry for Aveline who had been on the receiving end of his latest escapade. She told Rose about the new books she had brought back on a whim and swatted at Rose when she had asked if they needed to prepare for war. 

Isabela nearly purred with pleasure as she described the silk she picked up. "You should see what they do with it now, songbird. I cannot wait to try it with Kitten." She laughed when Rose's eyebrows arched expectantly. "It works so much better than rope, my dear."

Rose's cheeks flushed a moment, eyes widening before her grin won. "Now you have to tell me."

Isabela explained the basic principles, how you had to be more careful with knots since it tied tighter and easier than even the smoothest rope. "And then there's the things you can do with it untied. Astride called one of her boys to demonstrate. Did you know you can slide it across a man's."

A loud grunt interrupted them before a hand slapped on the table. A matronly woman glared at them, hair curled and crimped in a proper Orelsian style above her high collar. Rose frowned a moment but the woman spoke first. "I do not want to hear any more of this talk."

Rose arched a brow before turning to give Isabela a bored look. Isabela gave a long sigh with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "Then don't listen to other people's conversations, sweeting."

"I'll have you know."

Rose held up a hand, silencing her. "I will have you know, I will get my husband and then provide a loud demonstration of what we are discussing unless you move along with your evening."

The woman glared at the both of them before harumphing and walking away. She grabbed the collar of a man at one of the game tables and drug him sputtering out. 

Rose met Isabela’s eyes and they burst into laughter. Isabela wiped away her tears. "I'd pay to see that demonstration."

They were still giggling when Varric and Merrill appeared. "Rivani." Isabela laid her head on the table, howling with laughter. Merrill slid in next to Isabela, gently rubbing her love's back with a bemused smile. Varric shook his head, pressing a kiss against Rose's upturned lips. "I am guessing this has something to do with Corff meeting me at the door with a “your wife” and pointing this way."

She gave him a wide grin, mischief sparkling in her eyes and making him wonder how the thought "oh shit" could have so many meanings at once.

She snuggled into his side. "I'll have to demonstrate later, love." Isabela caught her eye and her attempt at seduction cracked into peals of gleeful laughter. Merrill shrugged at Varric's questioning look and he waved away the bottle of wine that arrived.This was a story he had every intention of getting out of her later. He brought their clasped hands to his lips, brushing a kiss against her knuckles. Her dark eyes met his with a soft smile, full of promises and warmth. "I always keep my word, storyteller."

He kissed her again, soft but drawing the tension tight between them. "Just what have I agreed to?"

She whispered into his ear, chuckling softly when he flushed red. He grabbed her glass and took a long gulp, emptying it. "Menace."


End file.
